Her Eyes
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: She wanted nothing more than to feel their blood stain her hands. They deserved it for the pain that they caused her.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't anything but OC's and the plot _

**By: **_Demonic kunoichiKagi_

**Crossover: **_Inuyasha and Naruto_

**Warning:**_ It's some-what dark, Kagome is a demon and it contains boy love, mild mentions of rape. AU, OOC-ness, bashing _(To a degree)_, Itachi was granted amnesty and he and Sasuke resides in Konoha again. Konohagakure is going to be bashed sort of by Kagome and you will find out the reason later._

**Ages:**

_Kagome: 13-14_

_Sesshoumaru: 19_

_Inuyasha:15_

_Rookie-nins + Gai's team: 15-17_

_Itachi:21_

_Kakashi: 29_

**Prologue**

She stood there glaring at them.

Frozen to their spots they could do nothing but stare at her for her eyes were unlike anything they have ever seen before.

The sight of those eyes had them practically trembling in fear of what she was capable of.

Her eyes were just so dark.

It was hautingly dark that you could feel the hate when her cold, dark, emotionless orbs stared at you.

It made him freeze, damn, it even had his elder brothers hand tremble just the slightest.

Her eyes were the eyes that have seem too much.

Too much blood.

Death.

Betrayal.

Her eyes surpassed that of neglect.

Inner turmoil.

Bloodlust.

Whatever those eyes were he knew one thing.

Those eyes did not belong on someone like her.

Someone who had the face of an angel.

It just was not possible.

* * *

Well I know it's short but it's only a prologue and I wasn't too sure if I should continue it or not.

Well review please.

--Kagi-chan--


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't anything but OC's and the plot _

**By: **_Demonic kunoichiKagi_

**Crossover: **_Inuyasha and Naruto_

**Warning:**_ It's some-what dark, Kagome is a demon and it contains boy love, mild mentions of rape. AU, OOC-ness, bashing _(To a degree)_, Itachi was granted amnesty and he and Sasuke resides in Konoha again._

**Ages:**

_Kagome: 13-14_

_Sesshoumaru: 19_

_Inuyasha:15_

_Rookie-nins + Gai's team: 16-17_

_Itachi:21_

_Kakashi: 29_

**Chapter 1**

Team seven, who was accompanied by Itachi, stared at the female in front of them silently taking in her form.

The girl was small barely reaching 5'1 that had thigh length raven black hair that held natural waves and shined with a dark red tint. Her eyes were cat-like and a peircing bloody red that froze everyone to their core. She was pale with thick black eye liner under each eye that made the deep seeded hatred that burned in those eyes all the more promanent. Thick eyelashes that brushed her cheeks whenever she decided to blink those ominous eyes of hers. On each high cheekbone she had twin slashes of black that faded to silver, and on her forehead was a dark red paw print and above it was a silver upside down crescent moon. She had a small pert nose and full blood lips. She was dressed im some baggy black jeans and a loose fitting black longsleeve shirt. She wore black arm warmers and on her feet were black boots. And strapped to her back was a long sword as another was sheathed on her waist.

Kakashi narrowed his single black eye on the female in front of him.

"Who are you?" He called

"Who I am is none of your damn business!" hissed the female, flashing glistening white fangs at the group present "And you might want to be more concern with your own well being, as well as your village for it is my sworn oath to destroy Konohagakure no Sato the hidden village in the leaves. I will kill every last one of you and I will thrive in feeling your lowly blood flowing through my fingers as it drops to the floor. Konohagakure will fall."

The Konoha-nins froze in their spots hearing the deadly cold voice of the beautiful but cold female.

"Why? Why would you kill Konoha? What did we ever do to you?" Called Naruto

Kagome bared her fangs "YOUR STUPID VILLAGE WITH YOUR STUPID PEOPLE WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY BELOVED ANIKI. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY KONOHA BRED." She yelled out.

Confusion ran thick in the air as every-one wondered what their village did to aquire such hate directed at them. It made no sense to them, after all Konoha was a peaceful place well aside from the glares and harsh words directed at Naruto for being the 'monster' that had destroyed their home sixteen years prior, but putting that aside they rarely ever killed anyone while on a mission. Just who was this brother of hers that they had supposedly killed.

When the shinobi's from leaf just stood their calmly without a care in the word, and that oblivious look on their faces like they had no clue who she was talking about rage had her blood boiling. She could feel the red hot liquid course through her body at a fast pace. Clenching her fist, Kagome glared at them with anger.

'How dare these foolish imbiciles kill her Aniki and than forget about it like it meant nothing.'

Blood still boiling Kagome's dark eyes glowed a red so dark that it appeared to be a soul snatching black as she latched out with her claws causing wind like blades to excape her finger tips and strike out at the group. It will not due. It angered her that they killed him especially when she still needed him but it pissed her off that they forgot about him like he meant nothing to anyone.

Fortunately, for them that is, they were able to dodge the onslaught of wind blades and barely missed being impaled.

Kagome growled and summoned a blood red whip and charged at them, her speed caused the shinobi's to falter in step causing Kagome ample time to strike out with her weapon of choice which sent the Konoha-nins flying backwards into the trees.

Groaning the leaf-nins gingerly got to their feet and eyed the young female in apperhension.

Rubbing his head, Kakashi frowned at the girl, 'Such powers for one so young. How did she even do that? That was no jutsu!'

Itachi and Sasuke glared and activated their sharingan, boring into the young girl.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Sakura was trembling in fear, standing behind Naruto.

Sai stood emotionlessly to the side as he just watched the young girl, like the earlier attack never even happened.

"What are you?" called Naruto seeing the faint movement of a tail before it was gone.

Kagome sneered at them. "I guess I should tell you who I am and what I am seeing as you'll be dead soon anyways!"

The leaf shinobi's remained silent and listened to what she would tell them.

"My name is Kagome. I am a fox demon kit, you could say."

"A FOX DEMON!?" screeched Sakura as she took another step back.

"Why do you wish to destroy Konoha?" called Sasuke

Kagome snorted and her eyes, if possible, grew even darker as her eyes narrowed to slits, "KONOHA KILLED MY BROTHER!" she hissed, venom leaking through every word. "Did it ever occur to you that he had a family."

"Brother? who is your brother?" called Naruto though he already knew.

"Arashi or the Kyuubi-no-Youko as you humans has taken to calling him."

* * *

Well I wanna thank every-one that reviewed.

Hope you like the chapter and more on Kagome's past next chapter.

Questions wull be answered such as why Kyuubi 'attacked' the village, why Kagome is so full of anger and hate, and others.

-REVIEW-

--Kagi-chan--


	3. Her Past

**Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't anything but OC's and the plot _

**By: **_Demonic kunoichiKagi_

**Crossover: **_Inuyasha and Naruto_

**Warning:**_ It's some-what dark, Kagome is a demon and it contains boy love, mild mentions of rape. AU, OOC-ness, bashing _(To a degree)_, Itachi was granted amnesty and he and Sasuke resides in Konoha again._

_**AN:** Arashi is Kyuubi in here._

**Ages:**

_Kagome: 13-14_

_Sesshoumaru: 19_

_Inuyasha:15_

_Rookie-nins + Gai's team: 16-17_

_Itachi: 21_

_Kakashi: 29_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_A young Kagome looking to be about four sat on the grass hill looking at the star filled sky._

_"Kagome-chan?" called a male's voice_

_Turning the four year old smiled and stood up before running towards the male who looked to be about 17 with wild fiery red hair and dark green eyes._

_"Arashi-nii-sama" purred the female._

_"Little sister, How are you?"_

_"The bad man hit me Onii-sama" whimpered Kagome_

_Un-notice by her, Arashi's eyes flashed red as his fangs shown. "Did he do anything else to you?"_

_Relief flooded Arashi when his little sister shook her head in the negative._

* * *

_A man about 30 with light brown hair and eyes stared at Arashi with narrowed eyes._

_"Where is she Takeo?" growled Arashi_

_The man smirked cruelly, "Konoha's ninja's took her!" he called _

_Arashi's eyes flashed red._

_Seeing that he needed more to motivate the fox, Takeo turned to look out the window. "I heard them saying something about using her for their pleasure."_

_With a feral growl all logic flew out of Arashi's mind, all that mattered was getting to Kagome before those filthy humans could touch her. _

_As soon as Arashi was out of the house Takeo smirked as the doors opened and a woman stepped holding a struggling six year old Kagome. _

_"Where is Arashi-nii-sama?" Called Kagome_

_"Aw poor Kagome-chan. He was killed."_

_"Wha...What?!" whispered Kagome before she shook her head, "NO YOU LIE!"_

_"I do not lie. Konoha has killed Arashi. If you do not believe me take a look for yourself." he called pointing to the form of her brother in the distant, along with him was a giant toad and a blond male. Before Kagome could say or do anything Arashi vanished and Kagome fell to the floor in tears not noticing the evil smile that formed on the male or the female's face._

_Eight year old Kagome laid curled up on the floor sobbing. _

_Marks, and bruises covered her barely concealed body. Blood was flowing from a slash wound near her right hip and from her nether regions. _

_Pain raked her form and her arms shook violently._

_Eyes snapped open revealing a blood red color, 'For all my pain. Konoha will fall to ruins.'_

_The doors opening caused Kagome to turn her head to the entrance._

_"Kagome-chan?" whispered a young males voice sounding a bit older than she._

_"Inuyasha-kun?"_

_"Yeah. Hold on, my brother just arrived. He'll help us get out of here." called Inuyasha before he took in the sight of the younger female and gasped, running towards her. Stripping off his robe he wrapped the fabric around Kagome. Just as the doors opened again._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Big brother, please help Kagome-chan. Takeo hurt her." called Inuyasha_

_Sesshoumaru looked from his ten year old brother than towards the girl in his brothers arms. Walking over he kneeled in front of them and sniffed._

_"A kitsune Kit." whispered Sesshoumaru before the scent of blood hit his nose. _

_Reaching out he carefully opened the red robe from around the kits trembling form and snarled. "Who was the scum who did this?" growled Sesshoumaru_

_"Takeo the man that you killed" whispered Inuyasha_

_Sesshoumaru lifted the small kit into his arms. "Come little brother. We return to the palace, now. Father and your mother has been worried about you."_

_Inuyasha nodded his head._

* * *

Now almost five years after she was defiled and brought to the Western Palace and was adopted, Kagome could never let go of the hate that she felt for Konoha for taking her brother away from her.

When Konoha killed Arashi they had damned her to a life of abuse and rape for without Arashi's protection Takeo and his group did whatever they wanted with her. Even the female's, and when Inuyasha was captured and bought to Takeo when she was six he became her anchor, even though he was only eight at the time he had made sure Takeo left her alone. She didn't know how he accomplished that and when she asked he told her that it was nothing to worry about, said that the males were always suppose to protect the females.

Anyways when she was adopted by Inu-no-Taishou or Touga he and Sesshoumaru took to training her so she could better protect herself while two shadow kitsune's under Touga's rule by the name of Atari and Hiroshi trained her in her kitsune abilities such as illusions and control over the element that she could use.

fueled by her hate and her desire to avenge her brother's death Kagome caught onto her lessons and training quickly and progressed faster than they thought possible and in less than a year she had learned everything that they could teach her.

The other years were spent harnessing her abilities to perfection for when she had her chance to destroy Konoha nothing will stop her.

Nothing.

* * *

Next chapter Kagome finds out about Arashi being sealed.

Well review.

--Kagi-chan--


	4. Chapter 4

Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** _I don't anything but OC's and the plot _

**By: **_Demonic kunoichiKagi_

**Crossover: **_Inuyasha and Naruto_

**Warning:**_ It's some-what dark in the beginning. It ends in chapter 4. Kagome is a demon and it contains boy love, mild mentions of rape. AU, OOC-ness, bashing _(To a degree)_, Itachi was granted amnesty and he and Sasuke resides in Konoha again._

**Ages:**

_Kagome: 13-14_

_Sesshoumaru: 19_

_Inuyasha:15_

_Rookie-nins + Gai's team: 15-17_

_Itachi:21_

_Kakashi: 29_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**"The Kyuubi!" **came two yells from the shock nins of the leaf village while the others looked shock at the discovery.

"How is it that he is your brother? How did that happen?" called Sakura

Kagome scoffed, "You nigens are idiotic creatures. He is my brother because when a man and woman, in this case Arashi and my parents, fall in love they...." Kagome was cut off by the pink haired banshees shrieks as she covered her face which was flaming red.

"I don't think that is what Sakura had in mind!" called Kakashi.

Blinking her eyes Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Than she should not have word it the way she did." was her simple reply.

Naruto took a step forward, "So Ky...Arashi." he amended which earned him a surprise look from Kagome as she shot him a startled but appraising look. She hated it when people addressed her brother as the Kyuubi, like he was undeserving of a name except for the 'nine tailed beast.' "He is your brother!" he stated more than asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "Arashi-nii is the best brother anyone could have asked for. He was the only one to have cared for me since out parents were killed. He protected me from people who had seeked to hurt me." Her hate filled eyes raised and looked at them. "And your village took him from me."

"Well he wouldn't have died if he wasn't a stupid brainless monster that had decided to attack the strongest village in the lands!" huffed Sakura

Kagome's eyes tinted red at the blunted disrespect that the pink haired bitch had just shown her brother.

Hers.

That was unacceptable.

Roaring in anger Kagome flexed her her claws and was about to charged forward when she heard a voice that she thought she would never get to hear again.

_**"Hachimitsu, calm your self my beloved." **_came a soft voice with a naturally sedutive tilt to it.

Kagome froze in her steps, claws inches from Sakura's face. Turning aroung Kagome stared at the blond boy who was standing in the same place she had left him only difference this time was the he was hunched forward head bowed and eyes closed. Her eyes widened when a figure was materializing beside the blonds immobolized form.

A figure that she could never forget.

"Arashi-nii-sama!" she whispered in shock.

_**"My beloved little sister. I missed you so!"**_

Eyes tearing up Kagome raced towards the shimmering form of her older brother.

Kneeling Arashi braced himself for the impact.

Kagome launched herself into her older brother's arms.

Arashi wrapped his arms around his sister's form. _**"I am sorry for leaving you. It was not my intentions."**_

Sobbing Kagome buried her face into her brother's chest. "I love you so much Aniki-sama."

_**"And I will never stop loving you Kagome-chan." **_

Releasing his hold on his younger sister. Arashi looked at the group of leaf nins that was staring at him with suspicion.

He bowed his head slightly. _**"I am sorry for my transgression against your village those many years ago. I was decieved into thinking that your village had taken my little sister and had vile thoughts about torturing her. In my anger I had not stopped to think about the consequences of my actions and for that I apologize. Not only did my actions cost your village greatly it has harmed my beloved and Naruto as well who had to grow up with no one but a handful of people to care for him. He never had a childhood to remember for I took that away from him and because of my careless act my sister has suffered and has become someone so hate filled blaming a village that did not deserve our wrath. I know sorry isn't going to amend for everything that I have taken from you but..."**_

"It's okay Arashi, besides a normal childhood is so overrated!" smiled Naruto who had been listening to the fox's heartfelt apologies in silence up until now. He really didn't blame the fox for the action that he had taken upon hearing that his sister was in danger. It was instinct that led one to attack first and ask questions later, especially if one's precious person was in danger.

Arashi glanced at the blond boy, the one that hosted him for the last fifteen years and couldn't help but smile. He really grew up from the boy he was to the man he was going to be now.

He was going to be a great leader when the time was right.

Nodding his head. Arashi knew in that moment that Naruto would have made his father proud.

He really was going to be Minato Namikaze's legacy.

Looking down at his sister. "Tell me Kagome. How has life been treating you since my....uh sealing?" he called

* * *

_**AN:** _

_I decided that since some people had problems with Kagome's attitude, I brought in Arashi sooner than I had hoped. _

_But..._

_I hope you guys like it anyways!_

_Review..._

_--Kagi-chan--_


End file.
